Sherlock Holmes: El viaje
by Land-sh
Summary: Sherlock Holmes no ha tenido trabajo, entonces Watson le sugiere que viaje. Primer Fic. Reviews para continuación.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic, espero les guste, denme su opinión o sugerencia. Saludos, Landa.

* * *

Capítulo I

Las calles de Londres comenzaban a nublarse y yo acaba de volver de ver a un paciente, pero al pasar por el cruce de Baker Street, me encontré con la señora Hudson que volvía de hacer algunas compras.

Me saludó con gran agrado, entonces considerando que hacía tiempo que no visitaba a mi viejo amigo Holmes, decidí aceptar la invitación a tomar algo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el 221B; distinguí la figura de Holmes deambulando por el cuarto con su conocida pipa en la boca.

-Oh, señor Watson. Sinceramente no sé que hacer con él, ha estado mucho tiempo sin salir, no ha tenido mucho trabajo, y bebe más de lo que come. Comienzo a preocuparme, espero que verlo a usted le anime un poco. En seguida subo un poco de té y galletas.-

-Gracias, Señora Hudson, hablaré con él- y subí por los conocidos 17 escalones que conducían al cuarto principal.

Me detuve en el último escalón, esperando, posiblemente, a que se reconociera mi particular andar justo antes de que tocara la puerta. Pero no sucedió, entré entonces y vi a Holmes recogido en el sillón de siempre, y aunque esperaba ver el bote y la jeringa en la mesita de al lado, éstas habían sido cambiadas por una botella y un vaso de Whisky.

-Holmes¿no me digas que ahora has adoptado beber cómo una de tus manías?-

-Ah, Watson. No¿qué no puedo beber algo de vez en cuándo?-

-Ya la señora Hudson me ha puesto al tanto, Holmes. No has tenido mucha actividad las últimas semanas-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy ocioso- dijo y tomó una gran bocanada de humo. –Pero eso ya lo sabes, Watson. ¿Cómo está el trabajo¿el matrimonio?-

-El trabajo va bien, en esta época de frío los pacientes nunca faltan, justo vengo de ver un caso de resfriado. Mi esposa esta bien, estamos redecorando la casa, una vida en familia; el matrimonio es algo muy positivo, lo recomiendo ampliamente- dije con una leve sonrisa.

Holmes volvió hacía mí con una mirada de cierta molestia. Sin duda, se había dado cuenta de lo que sugería con respecto al matrimonio. Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera reprochar, llegó la señora Hudson con una bandeja.

-Aquí tienen la merienda, que la disfruten- dijo amablemente, a lo que respondimos agradecidos.

Sostuve mi taza de té, y saboreé una galleta, hace mucho que no comía las deliciosas galletas de la señora Hudson.

-¿Por qué no sales, Holmes? Un viaje te haría bien- sugerí después de beber un sorbo de té.

- ¿Es una sugerencia médica?- dijo con todo desanimo.

-Te lo digo, cómo médico y cómo amigo, quizás es lo que necesitas para salir de la monótona rutina-

-Entiendo, Watson. Pero, sabes que, los viajes simplemente por viajar, me llaman muy poco la atención, es la misma situación sólo que en otro lugar-

Sin otra idea más que plantearle a mi amigo, decidí dejar ese tema un momento, y la charla continuó con cometarios de otra naturaleza.

-Bueno, Holmes. Tengo que comprar unos víveres, espero verte pronto- dije colocándome el abrigo y el sombrero. –Y Holmes, considera lo del viaje-

-Hasta luego Watson, saluda a tu esposa de mi parte- escuché al cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

-Cuídese señora Hudson. Quizás vuelva la próxima semana- dije al bajar

-Qué esté bien Dr. Estaré al pendiente de él- me respondió ella y me dirigí una vez más hacía las calles de Londres, desde el 221B de Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, agregando segundo capítulo. Gracias por el comentario _Susicar, _espero que continues leyendo. Así, dejen más comentarios, si les gusta, o no, por favor hacermelo saber. Saludos, Land.

Disclimer: Uhm... Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, aunque si lo hiciera, quizas no sería del todo cómo es, empezando porque podría ser más actual un poco más joven y un poco más mío. Jaja... Bueno, Gracias a Arthur C. Doyle por la creación.

* * *

Una semana después de haber visitado a Holmes, volví para ver si no había desechado totalmente la idea de realizar un viaje; y a pesar de todo el tiempo que he convivido con él viendo cómo son sus maneras, sigo creyendo que cambiar sus hábitos podría hacerle un gran bien, viajar suele ser un gran medio para conocer gente nueva e interesante. Aunque conozco su terrible aberración al matrimonio, creo que eso es lo que podría necesitar, comenzando por el hecho de que hubiese alguien que pudiera llamar más su atención que un bote de cocaína.

-Buenas Tardes, Señora Hudson- saludé en cuánto se abrió la conocida puerta.

-Buenas Tardes, Dr. Watson- me saludó alegremente ella, invitándome a pasar.

-Y bien¿Cómo ha estado Sherlock Holmes?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en un sillón.

-Pues, verá que salió de viaje, Dr. Hasta el Jueves en la mañana todo había seguido igual, muy apenas salía de la habitación; pero en la tarde lo escuche un poco más animado, incluso lo comencé a ver empacar; para la noche ya me avisaba que se iba de viaje, sin embargo no me dijo precisamente a dónde, sólo mencionó algo sobre un amigo científico y el campo-

-¿En verdad¿A qué se debería cambio tan repentino?- cuestioné asombrado.

-No estoy segura…Se levantó, desayunó, leyó el periódico, recibió la correspondencia, después tomó un baño, y no supe de su viaje hasta la tarde-

-Ya veo¿dice que recibió la correspondencia? Ahora que lo pienso¿no habrá salido por cuestión de trabajo, Señora Hudson?-

-Ah, es posible, aunque no me dejó ninguna dirección a la cuál escribirle, Dr. No sé si debería preocuparme-

-Démosle unos días, tal vez si se trataba de algún caso, y salió muy emocionado- dije levantándome del sillón dispuesto a retirarme. –Hasta luego señora Hudson, cuídese-

-Hasta luego Dr- se despidió la noble mujer, y enseguida volví a mis labores de médico.

Habían pasado ya 4 días, y no recibía noticias de Holmes, por un lado me alegraba que hubiera seguido mi consejo de salir, pero, si se trataba de un caso, esperaba que no fuera algo muy peligroso, ya que no tenía conocimiento de su posición, o algún medio para comunicarse con él en caso de que necesitara ayuda.

En la tarde, mi esposa y yo nos encontrábamos conversando cerca de la chimenea, después de la cena.

-¿Y cómo esta tu amigo Holmes?-

- Salió de viaje la semana pasada, no he sabido nada de él- respondí algo extrañado - ¿Por qué?-

-Es que, con eso de que siempre estás aconsejándole que conozca más gente, recientemente en mi última visita a la casa Rollerster conocí a la prima de mi amiga Caroline, Diane. Y me pareció una buena mujer, que a juzgar por su personalidad, podría ser una buena compañera para tu amigo-

-¿En verdad?- cuestioné algo interesado –Quizás se les pueda poner en contacto cuándo Holmes vuelva de su viaje- dije, aunque ya me parecía escucharle renegar acerca de mi insistencia a que él se case y deje sus hábitos.

-Bueno, iré por sus datos- mi esposa se levantó hacía la mesa dónde guardaba sus notas

-Y…¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que ella podría ser buena compañera para Holmes?-

-Creo que los tópicos que le interesaban, era callada, reservada, pero agradable-

-¿Acaso dijo que le gustaba la química, o la investigación, o el crimen?-

-No precisamente. Pero, creo que aún podría serle una gran compañía, toda la cena se la pasó tranquilamente, supongo que se adaptaría perfectamente a la hora en que tu amigo se sumerge en sus pensamientos- dijo mientras volvía con un trozo de papel.

-Bueno, si es callada, quizás sea su tipo. Aunque, nunca realmente supe cómo sería la mujer perfecta para Holmes, mucho menos sabría lo que él buscaría- Apunté los datos de Diane Rollerster en mi libreta y me preparé para dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, éste capítulo es algo más largo, pero espero que les guste. Dejenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Gracias de nuevo Susicar por tus comentarios, son inspiradores. Bueno, Saludos, porque al igual que Sherlock, yo también me voy de viaje, hasta luego. Land

* * *

Ya era una semana que tenía con mucho trabajo, algunos pacientes con virus, otras emergencias cómo accidentes. Me encontraba en el medio de mi descanso cuándo me llegó un telegrama. Holmes al fin había vuelto, e insistía en verme.

Entonces, llamé a mi ayudante, acomodé unos historiales, y tomé un coche hacía Baker Street, pues me invadía la duda de saber que estaría haciendo Sherlock Holmes durante todo este tiempo.

-Buenos Días, Señora Hudson. Recibí el telegrama de que Holmes ya había regresado de su viaje- dije una vez en el recibidor.

-Así es Dr. Watson, llegó ayer en la noche.- me sonrió la ama de llaves – y ya se está preparando para irse de nuevo.-

Este último comentario me sorprendió un poco, subí hacía lo que era el salón principal, y cuándo llegué al último escalón escuché un "Adelante, Watson" particularmente distinto. Abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba efectivamente Holmes, preparando una maleta, y moviéndose ágilmente por la habitación recolectando objetos.

-Toma asiento Watson. ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo a penas poniéndose en paz el mismo en su sillón.

-¿Yo? Bien, no me quejo- dije finalmente

-¿Cómo esta el trabajo¿Tu esposa?... ¿Un cigarrillo?- preguntó acercándome la caja.

-Bien, mucho trabajo pacientes con virus. Ella esta bien, ha ido a algunas reuniones-Tomé un cigarrillo, sin duda notaba algo diferente. –Holmes¿Qué fue de ti? Te encuentro más animado-

-¿Animado?...mmm… Sí, quizás. Me siento… Bien- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -Pensé en lo que me dijiste, Watson. Pero, sin embargo, no me convencía del todo. Hasta que el Jueves antepasado, si mal no recuerdo, me llegó una carta de un viejo conocido el Dr. Al Carniege, se acaba de mudar al campo en las afueras de Londres y necesitaba un consejo, un socio suyo le estaba estafando, y fui a esclarecer la situación. Si no dejé nada en claro, ni referencias a la señora Hudson, fue por que no lo consideré necesario.-

- Supuse que se trataba de un caso. Pero tengo que admitir que estuvimos muy preocupados por tu paradero, Holmes-

-Lo entiendo, y lo aprecio mucho, mi querido Watson, ya le he pedido disculpas a la Señora Hudson. Pero, en fin. ¿Han sucedido cosas interesantes en mi ausencia?-

-Nada que merezca la pena de resaltar. Tu viaje ha sido una gran novedad, hasta para mi esposa-

-¿En verdad? No quería llamar tanto la atención con este asunto del viaje, apenas tuve tiempo de pensarlo dos veces. Pues no podía evitarme tal oportunidad. La experiencia ha resultado provechosa-

-Efectivamente Holmes, al parecer el cambio de ambiente te ha hecho bien. Me pregunto si conociste gente nueva- dije planeando comentarle acerca de Diane Rollerster. –Ya sabes, hombres, mujeres interesantes. Que suele haber en las estaciones, o en las reuniones-

Holmes, se detuvo de momento mientras apagaba la cerilla que había usado para encender su pipa – Si, sí claro. Watson- volvió a sonreír ampliamente, gesto que no esperaba ver – Pero dime, ahora de quien me quieres hablar¿Cómo se llama la mujer que conoció tu esposa?-

-¿P-pero cómo…?- Éste último comentario me sorprendió en demasía

-Ya deberías saber, Watson, cómo yo ya debo saber perfectamente, lo que hemos discutido durante mucho tiempo. Pero en fin, me preguntaste sobre gente nueva, eso sólo me hace pensar en tu propuesta con respecto a que yo busque alguna relación de compromiso, mencionaste reuniones cómo un lugar para conocer gente interesante, y comentaste que tu esposa ha estado acudiendo a las mismas. Sólo me queda sugerir que me quieras hablar sobre alguna conocida de tu esposa, que bien podría ser mi futura compañera.- Terminó y tomó una bocanada de humo. Yo, sin pensarlo reí.

-Claro, claro. En fin, su nombre es Diane Rollerster, prima de Caroline Rollerster amiga de mi esposa. Inclusive aquí traigo sus datos- Acerqué la hoja a Holmes, éste la tomó y la vio, sin embargo no con notorio interés.

-Me temo, qué… No podré contactarme con ella, al menos no ahora. Dale mi agradecimiento a tu esposa, de cualquier manera- volvió a sonreír mientras me devolvía el papel.

-Pero, Holmes; al parecer es una buena joven, tranquila, reservada y con gran interés en los demás. Creo que podría ser muy buena esposa.-

-No lo dudo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie –puede que lo sea, pero no para mí- y continuó escogiendo cosas para su equipaje.

Dándome por vencido en aquél tema, decidí reanudar la animada charla que estuvimos teniendo.-Y bueno, ahora ¿A dónde planeas ir?-

-La hija del Dr. Carniege. Alice Carniege, volvió de sus viajes de estudios y me invitaron a pasar con ellos unos días más. Para intercambiar comentarios sobre las nuevas ideas de Al. Su hija también tiene ese gusto por las investigaciones y una creatividad muy interesante- comentó de nuevo animado - ¿Alguna vez imaginaste Watson, que en un futuro, se pueda prescindir de los caballos para transportarse o qué en podríamos comunicarnos en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento con alguna especie de aparato, reemplazando el telégrafo?

Esos comentarios me parecieron algo curioso, sino graciosos. Me quedé en silencio un momento tratando de imaginar de dónde es que Holmes había sacado tales ocurrencias.

-En fin, si es que no tienes muchos pendientes esta semana, tal vez te gustaría ir conmigo a la casa Carniege. Es posible que te haga bien el fresco aire del campo, Watson-

-Tendré que pensarlo, Holmes. Pero es posible, que ya necesite algo de descanso. ¿Cuándo planeas irte?-

-Si es posible pasado mañana-

-Bueno, te avisaré. Ahora, me retiro, que tenemos visita y quedé de llegar temprano a cenar-

-Esta bien, Watson. Hasta luego. Saluda a tu esposa de mi parte- me acompañó hasta la puerta dónde me despedí de la Señora Hudson y después me dirigí a tomar un coche, no sin evitar recordar el extraño comentario sobre prescindir de los caballos para trasportarnos.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba corroborando que no podría salir de viaje. Había nuevos pacientes por virus, y además tenía que acomodar unos reportes. Para colmo mi ayudante también se había enfermado. Decidí enviarle un telegrama a Holmes disculpándome de no poder acompañarlo en su viaje.

Fueron dos días después que ya tenía todo bajo control. Entonces me dirigí a Baker Street para ver si el mensaje había llegado.

-Buen día Dr. Watson- me saludó la señora Hudson –él esta arriba. Con la visita-

-¿Visita?- subí las escaleras mientras la señora Hudson llevaba la charola de té.

-Oh, Gracias Mrs. Hudson…Watson, ven, pasa- Holmes sonreía ampliamente- este es mi colega Watson. Entré y pude ver a un hombre mayor de barba grisácea de pie y a una bella joven de pelo castaño sentada.-Watson el Dr. Al Carniege y su hija Alice-

-Ah, encantado de conocerles- dije en respuesta

-Igualmente Doctor- dijo el hombre

-Detective Sherlock ha hablado mucho de usted- mencionó la señorita con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, toma asiento Watson- me senté en el sofá. – Presumo que has venido a ver si tu telegrama había sido recibido. Sí lo recibí, espero que el trabajo ya no sea mucho-

-Ya esta bajo control-

-Bien, bien. Cómo verás después de todo no salí de viaje, justo después de recibir tu telegrama, me llego una carta de la casa Carniege. Escrita por Alice, puesto que sólo ella podría escribir con tan bella caligrafía- noté cómo las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban levemente –sugiriendo una visita a Londres, claro, envié un telegrama, para avisar que eran completamente bienvenidos, y justo llegaron hace una hora-

-Y agradecemos, que nos hayas recibido Holmes. Disculpa que todo haya sido tan repentino-

-Ni lo menciones, dijiste que necesitaban comprar unas cosas-

-Sí, yo necesito comprar un material, para mis estudios- comentó Alice

-¿Qué necesita?-cuestioné con la intención de ayudar

-Unas libretas, plumas...tenía la lista en algún lado- la joven empezó a buscar en su bolso.

-Bueno, entonces iremos mañana- dijo Holmes alegremente – ahora, ¿té?- cuestionó acercándose a la charola.

-Déjame ayudar- la joven se acercó a servir el té

-Entonces, Dr. Watson. ¿A qué rama se dedica?- el hombre me abordó amablemente

-Medicina general. Tengo un consultorio. Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo con la propagación de un virus-

-Oh, espero que ya todo esté bajo control- comentó la hija mientras se acercaba a nosotros con las tazas de té.

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué-

-¿Y usted Dr. Carniege?-

-Yo encuentro la rama de las investigaciones muy interesante, aunque física es mi fuerte, también he hecho algunos experimentos en la materia de química y biología-

-Y han sido trabajos muy buenos- comentó Holmes acercándose -yo mismo he recurrido a algunos de ellos en mis propias investigaciones-

-Investigaciones que han agarrado fama. Dr. Watson déjeme decirle que disfruto mucho de sus redacciones acerca de los casos en que ha trabajado el señor Sherlock- sonrió la joven Carniege mientras le daba una taza de té a Holmes.

-Agradezco su apreciación- respondí

-Sí, bueno…aunque le he dicho varias veces a Watson que esos casos…-

-…deberían ser diálogos y tratados fundamentados sobre el método de la observación- escuché a la señorita Carniege terminar la frase sorprendido.

-Exacto- dijo Holmes con media sonrisa.

La charla continuó amenamente, El Dr. Carniege era un hombre bien instruido y agradable, y su hija una joven muy inteligente y bella; Holmes se veía particularmente animado, quizás cómo nunca lo había visto.


	5. Chapter 5

Mis más grandes disculpas. Pero, volví... Espero que se me pueda recibir de nuevo. Un saludo a todos, gracias por leer :D

* * *

Buenos días Doctor- me saludó alegremente el Dr. Carniege.

Buenos días. ¿Qué tal ha sido su estancia?-

Muy bien, mi hija y yo estamos muy agradecidos con Holmes y la hospitalidad de Mrs. Hudson es excelente- esto último lo dijo volteando a ver a la ama de llaves que pasaba hacia la cocina, sonriendo.

Supongo que Holmes está arriba. Iré a ver- dije y me dirigí escaleras arriba. Antes de llegar al cuarto me pareció escuchar una discusión.

Ya dije que fue un accidente- decía la conmocionada voz de Alice.

Pero, no me explico cómo pudiste encontrar esa botella- reprochaba Holmes.

De cualquier forma, no lo lamento. No deberías envenenarte con eso-

Alice…- En ese momento los pasos del Dr. Carniege se escucharon tras de mi. Y me vi forzado a irrumpir en el cuarto.

Ah, Watson- Dijo Holmes con disimulado tono.

Buenos días, Doctor- me saludó la joven a quien se le notaba un poco el rubor de sus mejillas.

Y bien, ¿nos vamos?- dijo el Dr. Carniege tras entrar en la habitación

Claro. Watson, siempre tan oportuno. Espero que puedas acompañarnos a nuestro paseo por el centro-

Sí, por supuesto. Para eso estoy aquí.- sonreí.

Bueno, mi estimado colega. Podrías revisar a la señorita Carniege. Tuvo un accidente anoche.- mencionó Holmes viendo al modesto vendaje en la mano de ella.

Fue sólo un corte, Doctor- dijo ella apenada.

¿Pero para qué querías unas tijeras a esa hora, querida?- cuestionó el preocupado científico Al Carniege

Para unas notas, padre-

Bueno, no es una herida profunda, sólo será recomendable que aplique una solución y cambiar el vendaje regularmente- dije tras examinar la cortadura.

Después de haber varios objetos en las tiendas mas conocidas. Holmes y Alice Carniege se dirigieron hacia una de las favoritas de Holmes dónde se le podía encontrar con regularidad prestando la más minuciosa atención a las novedades que se traían de importación. Mientras yo le mostraba al Dr. Carniege una de las mejores tiendas para comprar libros de medicina y ciencias naturales. Finalmente acordamos reunirnos a las 12 en punto en el restaurante Larousse.

-Espero que hayan encontrado lo que buscaban- comentó Holmes animadamente.

-Sí, vi unos muy interesantes volúmenes en esa tienda que me mostró el Doctor Watson-

-Incluso yo mismo me animé a comprar algunos libros recién publicados sobre el cerebro, un tema realmente fascinante.- dije sonriente

-Sin duda alguna, la mente humana es algo tan complejo…- comentó Holmes mientras sostenía la taza de té que estaba a punto de tomar.

-Me encantaría realizar algunos estudios, estoy segura que se desarrollaran variedad de ramas científicas para el análisis del mismo, y de la psique, por supuesto- sonrió Alice casi de la misma forma en que lo había hecho mi amigo.

-¿Por cierto, encontró lo que buscaba Srta. Carniege?- cuestioné amablemente.  
-Sí, así es. Gracias al Señor Sherlock Holmes, incluso tuvimos un poco de tiempo para dar un paseo; y aunque yo insistí en que no me comprara este medallón que llamó mi atención… ¿Ves, padre? Es similar al que tenía mi madre, el que perdió en su último viaje a Francia- el Dr. Carniege observó con cierta melancolía el medallón, y yo también lo observé con algo de asombro, puesto que no era algo común en Holmes, comprar joyería. Holmes sonreía plácidamente ante la escena.

-Sí, es muy parecido. Le agradezco su amabilidad Holmes- dijo en tono cordial Al Carniege.

-Es tan sólo un souvenir para la joven Alice- la sonrisa de Holmes parecía imperturbable, como si estuviera trabajando en algún caso que lo deleitara enormemente.

-¿Cómo sigue su mano?- le pregunté a la joven que se encontraba batallando un poco para sostener los cubiertos.

-Mucho mejor, muchas gracias. Es un excelente médico- nos sonreímos mutuamente, y continuamos comiendo en silencio. Me parecieron unas personas muy agradables, la joven, de una delicadeza y una sabiduría juntas; de pronto vino a mi mente, la conversación que estuvo manteniendo con Holmes en la mañana, me preguntaba si entre los dos existía alguna especie de cercanía de la que ni el mismo padre de ella estaba consciente. No, sacudí la cabeza para desechar esa idea, Holmes, nunca; además la joven, ciertamente, a pesar de su inteligencia era muy joven… no, que va. Hice una mueca y levanté la vista, me encontré con la mirada de Holmes, me estaba examinando, sin duda alguna. Tomaba de la taza de té sin dejar de observarme y comencé a sentirme incomodo pero no mencioné ni una sola palabra; han sido varias veces que me hace sentir como si me leyera la mente, y ahora, debido a lo que estaba pensando, consiguió ponerme nervioso. Evadí sus ojos de detective, pero al volver la vista hacia la joven, noté que ella, por su parte observaba detenidamente a Holmes; luego accidentalmente se dio cuenta que yo la miraba y ruborizándose volvió a su plato. Quise reír, pero Holmes volvió a colocarme en una posición incómoda, cómo si me reprendiera con la mirada por pensar demasiado. ¿Pero que le sucede a todos hoy? Sólo el Dr. Carniege abstraído en el periódico que habíamos adquirido antes de entrar al restaurante.

-¡Pero que interesante artículo sobre el clima! Y éste sobre el crecimiento de las poblaciones, el diario de la ciudad es por mucho más completo del que suelo leer en casa. Alice, mira-

-Por cierto, tengo una enorme curiosidad por sus estudios, dr. Carniege. Espero que pueda explicarme a lo que se dedica actualmente, con mayor detenimiento- dije emocionado mientras pasaba la servilleta por la comisura de mis labios.

-¿… mi trabajo?- cuestionó en tono ligeramente nervioso- pues precisamente es sobre el crecimiento de la población, aunque en donde vivo, esta clase de estudios carece de sentido… también ehh…- Holmes hizo un gesto que no pude interpretar.

-…estoy desarrollando un… experimento. Algo sobre ondas, la velocidad de la luz, teorías sobre el tiempo- dijo finalmente el doctor, y miró hacia su hija que lo miraba fijamente.

-Vaya, vaya. Que interesante- comenté extrañado y con una sonrisa dejé ir el enigmático asunto.

Después de comer dimos un paseo por la Plaza, el Big Ben y los alrededores del río Tamesis. La familia Carniege parecía encantada, yo incluso sentí una ligera nostalgia por no tener a mi esposa conmigo, disfrutando de la ciudad; incluso Holmes se veía de un humor bastante relajado y alegre, a pesar de que no estaba relacionado con un caso, presumí que él sólo se encontraba recabando información al azar como suele hacer cuando sale, observando todo lo que tiene a su alrededor por si existiera algo que pudiera ser de utilidad en un futuro caso.

Una vez de vuelta en Baker Street, nos recibió la señora Hudson atenta como siempre.

-Ya he preparado la recamara para los invitados, Señor Holmes. ¿Desean algo para cenar?, prepararé algunos refrigerios.-

-Señora, Hudson. Permítame que le regale este ramo de flores.- apuntó a decir la joven Alice, entregando a continuación el preciado ramo que tanto insistió en comprar para el ama de llaves.

-Oh, pero que bello detalle. Muchas gracias- la mirada de la mujer se conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas. –Enseguida vuelvo-

-Bueno. Creo que me retiraré.- dije viendo mi reloj.

-Pero que pena, Dr.- comentó Al Carniege al pie de la escalera.

-Oh, pero Dr. Watson. Acompáñenos- dijo con tono de súplica Alice

-Me temo, que eso es difícil. Disfruté mucho de su compañía, enormemente; espero volver a verlos pronto. Pero este paseo me ha hecho extrañar mucho a mi esposa- repliqué.

-Bueno, Watson; si no hay más remedio…- empezó Holmes a decir, tomando mi hombro – pero antes, ven un momento a la habitación- hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Asentí, curioso.

-Entonces, buenas noches, Dr. Holmes en un momento estamos abajo. Ven, Alice- dijo el Dr. Carniege, la joven me regaló otra sonrisa, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la que fuera mi recámara.

Holmes me abrió la puerta y así mismo la cerró tras de mí. Había permanecido en silencio, mientras yo me sentaba y el continuo de pie.

-Sí, Watson. Tengo interés en la familia Carniege; pero no es de la clase de atención que te imaginas. Alice Carniege, es la hija adoptiva del Dr. Al, fue el producto del anterior matrimonio de la escritora Marie Dugué. Fui consultado, poco antes de conocerte para investigar un posible secuestro a la niña. El ex esposo de Madame Dugué, un comerciante francés de perfumes, no tuvo interés en su hija hasta que se enteró de la fortuna que recibiría al fallecer su madre. Viajé durante un mes a Francia, para rescatarla, incluso estuve bajo su custodia una temporada; esa es la razón por la que parecemos tan cercanos- sonrió, mientras encendía su pipa y alzaba la vista para escuchar mi opinión.

-Vaya, vaya. Me hubiese gustado saber los detalles de esa aventura- comenté con un deje de molestia, al encontrarme confundido debido al secreto.

-Aún no era tiempo. Ni siquiera ahora. Su padre sigue vivo- recargó una mano sobre la pared. –Pero agradezco tu interés en mi situación social… por así decirlo- sonrió

-Claro- asentí-Entonces, me voy. Bueno, por cierto… con respecto a…-

-Estoy trabajando. Por eso mi buen humor- respondió Holmes abriendo la puerta con calma, lo miré sorprendido. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se escucharon los pasos en la escalera. – Y Watson…- Holmes colocó su dedo índice en vertical frente a sus labios cerrados y me miró con complicidad. –…saluda a tu esposa de mi parte-

Tomé mi sombrero, y me aventuré a la calle para tomar el primer coche que pasara frente a mí. No me bastaban las explicaciones de Holmes, era obvio que se estaba escondiendo muchas cosas y de alguna forma me sentí herido por no seguir tan ligado a sus casos como para que se me volviera a conceder la misma confianza que gozaba hace años. Pero sonreí mientras me alejaba del 221b, porque sabía que en algún momento sería participe de otra de sus aventuras.


End file.
